bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vezon
Vezon was a creation made when the Staff of Fusion divided Vezok into two beings. He became an unofficial Piraka and Dark Hunter, and guardian of the Kanohi Ignika, fused to a Rahi named Fenrakk. He later became a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka. He is currently on Destral, looking at the "Shadow Takanuva" army Tridax created. History When the Piraka were investigating Makuta's lair, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion and accidentally shot Vezok with it set in reverse. The result was that a second being was split off from Vezok, one that had Vezok's intellectual capabilities (though it seems Vezok kept everything else, including his sanity). Thok called the new being a "Vezon" - a double - and the being felt the name was agreeable. Vezon took the Spear of Fusion for himself just before the Piraka gained the knowledge of the Ignika Mask of Life. As the group was attacked by a pair of Mana-Ko shortly afterward, Vezon slipped away and headed directly for Voya Nui. Vezon's canister came from an Order of Mata Nui Member that came to Mata Nui shortly after the Matoran did, and the member was killed by Teridax. Upon arriving on the island, the Mask of Life allowed Vezon to reach it. Once he did, he became cursed; fused somehow to a Fenrakk spider and forcibly made one of the Ignika's guardians. Weeks afterword, the Piraka made their way down to the Mask of Life chamber and were defeated by Vezon. Moments after, the Inika arrived and battled Vezon and Fenrakk. At one point Vezon urged Fenrakk to fall into lava. They emerged as Vezon and Kardas. Eventually, the Inika manged to defeat Vezon and Kardas, and remove the Mask of Life. However the Kardas Dragon managed to knock the Kanohi out of Matoro's hand. the Ignika then flew to the surface. Order of Mata Nui Strike Team Vezon escaped the Zyglak with the help of Brutaka, and was taken by them to join a team to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. The team consisted of the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka as the leader, Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar, the renegade Makuta Spiriah, and himself. Vezon was chosen because of being expendable and the Brotherhood's lack of knowledge about him. The group traveled to Stelt to acquire a ship to travel in. While there, Vezon was to give the trader they were receiving the ship from a "light tap" to make it look like he had truly captured Roodaka, who they were using as payment. However, Brutaka knocked him out before Vezon could attack him, much to Vezon's dismay. After Brutaka told his team where they would head towards an island far to the south to find Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Vezon was the first to spot the vast number of Zyglak that Spiriah had summoned. During the trip to Zakaz, Vezon was pleased, despite having never been there and knowing he would be killed instantly by the Skakdi. Brutaka then had the aquatic species living around Zakaz destroy the Zyglak's ships, and introduced to the last member of the team, Lariska. After docking on a wooded island off the coast of the Southern Continent, Brutaka retrieved a cache of weapons left there by Trinuma and Botar. Vezon was given a powerless spear by Brutaka. Then, Tren Krom attacked and captured Brutaka, trapping the team on the island by creating a 200 foot stone wall around it. Vezon and the rest of the team carefully entered the cave Brutaka had been taken into. While there, they were all given horrible visions as a result of Tren Krom's anger. He let them leave, however, upon learning of what had happened to the Matoran Universe, stating that it's current condition is worse than anything he could do to them. Shortly after fleeing Tren Krom's island, the team arrived on the island of Artidax. Almost immediately after arriving, Spiriah was attacked by a hand of living sand. The hand almost pulled the Makuta underground before Roodaka used her mutation spinner to mutate the sand into a swarm of fireflyers. Vezon was the only one who recognized Lariska's saying about Kinloka (Stalking Kinloka). After an explanation of why he knew the saying, Vezon promptly asked if anyone wanted to help him hunt down Vezok. They ignored him, and after some encouragement from Brutaka, and being tricked into believing he could be the leader of the Brotherhood if they succeed, Spiriah agreed to act as the team's guide of the island. The team continued on. Before entering into a tunnel, Vezon stepped in front of Spiriah and pointed out a thin vine that had been set as a trap. After bypassing the trap, they entered a tunnel in the side of a mountain, and were trapped inside after Takadox cut the vine to trigger the trap, causing an avalanche of rocks that sealed them in. Immediately after being trapped, Vezon tried to escape down a side tunnel, but Lariska caught him. Vezon started to comment on who would go next - and was stopped by Lariska when he reached her name, at which, he promptly changed whatever insult he was going to say about her into one of his compliments. When they emerged into a large chamber, Vezon was the first to notice that the floor was moving, but the rest of the team ignored his ramblings. Vezon continued, however, and was able to bring their attention to the floor, and what they believed were just branches were in fact thousands of crimson insects that had begun swarming and blocked the ends of the bridge. Vezon simply hummed to himself along the way. After a dispute between Brutaka and Spiriah, Brutaka ordered Vezon to stick back with Lariska. However, some insects were getting closer to Vezon and Lariska, so Roodaka mutated them to start a fight with the other insects. She then did this for the door, creating a hole in the barrier of insects that she led the charge through, to lead the team to Miserix's chamber, with Vezon commenting only then on his appearance. Vezon began to comment on their need for a larger boat, but was stopped by Brutaka. After Brutaka asked Miserix to shapeshift to a smaller size and he refused, Vezon rambled about not wanting to sink in the boat and be mutated like the Piraka, earning a blast from the Makuta's heat vision power. After freeing Miserix, the encircling Klakk attacked, and Vezon and Lariska attempted to fend them off. However, the two were then knocked unconscious by Miserix's power scream. Upon freeing himself from the volcano, Miserix grew wings to escape from the island. Brutaka loaded his barely-conscious team onto Miserix's back and Miserix then began to fly north. Sometime during the flight north, Vezon fell off Miserix, and into the water. Order/Brotherhood War Vezon was then imprisoned on Daxia by the Order. He was released later by Trinuma, who needed an expendable being was required for this mission to invade Destral and sabotage their teleportation technology. They headed out onto the island in a skiff, as Trinuma revealed his mission and gave him a dagger. He was then released, captured by Rahkshi, and was brought in the presence of Makuta Tridax. From there, he told him about the Order, lying that they had a spy that had sabotaged their teleportation technology. However, Tridax did not believe him and imprisoned him upside-down using chains as he went to investigate his claims. Tridax soon returned to execute Vezon, but just as he held a blade, the Destral Fortress began to shake from an attack. The anchors of the chains holding Vezon became loose and fell, but Tridax, with orders in preparation of such an event, went off to teleport. Vezon followed, going into a sub-basement where he discovered stasis tubes, each holding one of a hundred of the same beings. Suddenly, Vezon was attacked by Tridax, who pinned him to the wall with a Shadow blast. He had revealed to him that he knew he was following him and his plan to use his army of Takanuva he collected from each parallel universe (mutating them with Shadow Leeches in the process) and use them to attack the Order's armies. Vezon escaped when the arrival of Tobduk and Mazeka occurred and disintegrated Tridax's armor and Antidermis essence. Although Mazeka was told by Tobduk to be "contained", Mazeka did not know him and decided to let him take his chances with the armies outside. Vezon returned to the sub-basement after the two left, wondering what he could do with an army of Toa by his side. Characteristics Vezon was known to be completely insane and very talkative. Powers & Tools Vezon had no powers of his own. The Mask of Life fused itself to the back of Vezon's skull and he believed that he would die if it is removed. The mask did give him a vision power, which was "the limited ability to see the future", though it was the mask that controlled this power and not Vezon. The Ignika also granted both him and Fenrakk the ability to absorb Kinetic Energy, allowing them to grow stronger with every strike made either by them or against them, they were also protected from other dangers such as lava. Vezon also carried the Spear of Fusion, which could merge or split beings, though it could not separate him and Fenrakk because "the Ignika wouldn't like that". After being knocked unconscious, by the force of being defused from Kardas, Vezok demanded one of the others use the spear on him and Vezon so he could be whole again. Not having time to do so, Reidak grabbed the spear and snapped into pieces. Though broken the Spear of Fusion was still operational until it was vaporized by Jaller. Vezon himself does not have any powers. He has since been given a powerless spear by Brutaka, though once he arrived on Daxia it was taken from him. After he was freed, Trinuma gave him a dagger. Set Information *Vezon and Fenrakk were released in 2006. *Vezon and Fenrakk's set number is 8764. *Vezon and Fenrakk have 281 pieces. *Vezon was also released as a set containing Brutaka, Axonn, and Fenrakk which could make Vezon and Kardas. *Vezon and Kardas was a Target exclusive. ]] Trivia *"Vezon" is the Matoran word for double. Category:Titans Category:2006 Category:Piraka Category:2008